Guthix
Fil:30px-Guthix logo.svg.png thumb|Den siste kjente form av Guthix Guthix er guden for ro, natur og balanse. Guthix ønsker bare en ting: total likestilling. Guthix refereres til som en "han" av Bandos, Bandos beskriver ham også som ond. Han er verken god eller ond, og bruker begge for å nå likevekt med alle guder. Etter at han formet det som nå er Gielnor sånn han ville, gikk Guthix inn i en dyp søvn etter at han skjulte den mystiske Stone Of Jas. Når han våknet, hadde Saradomin og Zamorak ødelagt mange av stedene i Gielinor (wilderness for eksempel) i deres god wars. For å stoppe krigene, forbød Guthix de andre gudene i å interferere i verdenen kalt RuneScape (siden "RuneScape" erstattet Gielnor som navn), med unntak av gjennom sine etterfølgere, og at alle kriger måtte bare bli kjempet i Gudenes rike. Guthix ser for det mest ut som en flytende, hårete skalle, som beskrevet i Postbagen. Men Guthix er en formskifter, og er i stand til å ta form av hva som helst. Han var som en sommerfugl, da han kom til Gielinor. Når de første menneskene ankom Gielinor, framsto Guthix i menneskelig form for dem. Guthix har ikkenoe ordentlig symbol står det i Postbagen. Men symbolet mennesker bruker for å vise sin tro til ham er en oppreist slange. Full Guthix Armour er sett på som: Guthix platelegs eller Guthix plateskirt, Guthix platebody, Guthix full helm, og Guthix kiteshield. Bevis fra The God Letters antyder at Guthix er den sterkeste av de gudene som ikke er noen elder gods og Jagex rapporteres å ha hevdet han er den sterkeste guden, med Zaros som den nest sterkeste. Vi kan imidlertid aldri vite om Guthix sov hele tiden da Zaros var i Gielnor, men det virker sånn i The God Letters. Det er litt bemerkelsesverdig at Guthix er den eneste formskifteren i RuneScape, bortsett fra Mahjarratene, Nezikchened, Kolodion fra Mage Arena og Witch's Experiment (53) i Witch's House, selv om de ikke er knyttet til Guthix i noen måte, foreløpig. Guthix er den eneste innfødte guden i Gielinor, siden de andre er fra en annen dimensjon. Han sover i midten av planetene, og hans motto er: "Balanse er makt". Et godt eksempel på hvordan dette mottoet spiller inn i spillet er i Castle Wars og Soul Wars, når en spiller velger Guthix Portalen. Når dette skjer, vil spillerens ta siden med færrest spillere, derav mottoet, "Balanse er makt". Meeting History questen lager nok mye diskusjon blant spillere, hvorav mange er bekymret for at Guthix nå er avbildet som en løgner (som inntil nå har spillere tatt ham for å være skaperen av Gielinor). Selv om det ikke er et eksakt sitat, har Guthix kun hevdet å ha funnet et "tomt" plan og formet det til hva vi ser i dag, dette tomme stedet ble aldri fullt beskrevet og det var trolig heller en "stein" funnet flytende i verdensrommet. Ironisk nok har spillere også lagt merke til noen motsetninger i questen... Det virker som om grønt ikke var fargen valgt av Guthix selv, men at smeden malte det på armouret hans, men likevel bruker han grønne robes; som, for å legge til motsetninger, har et oppreist slange symbol på baksiden til tross for at Guthix forkaster sin tilknytning til ikoner. Videre beskriver ånden i Chaos-Altar (Spirit Realm) Guthix som 'grønn', selv om han ikke levde da Guthix enda ikke var kjent, det virket som om Guthix ser ut som mennesker forventer at han skal se ut. Under Meeting History, er det mulig å examine Guthix. Teksten som kommer er som følger: The god of balance Informasjon thumb|Guthix, sånn han er representert i fortiden. *Side: Natur/balanse *Kjønn: Ingen (men hankjønn kan brukes nøytralt) *Symbol:Fil:10px-Guthix logo black.svg.png *Uttales: Guh-thicks *Farge: Grønn, Hvit *Dyr: Sauer, Slanger *Motto: 'Balanse er makt' *Fugl: Guthix Raptor *Mat: Juna nevner at cabbage er Guthix' Grønnsak fordi det var det første han tok med inn i Gielinor *Rase: Gud Religion thumb|En statue som representerer Guthix. Guthix er guden for balanse og natur, noe som betyr at han ikke favoriserer en Guds meninger mer enn en annens, selv om mange spillere som følger Guthix pleier å favorisere veien av kaos og ødeleggelse (Zamorak) (dvs. Chaos Druids) eller rettskaffenhet og visdom (Saradomin). MERK: Mange spillere tror Guthix er halvt ond og halvtparten god, men det er ikke tilfelle. Guthix er verken ond eller god. Men for å bryte opp gruppen av de som følger Guthix enda mer, er det to generelle grupper: Moderne og tradisjonelle (Premoderne). Det er også en tredje gruppe kalt Reformister der ideer blir splittet og delt av både tradisjonalister og Modernister. Modernister Modernistene er trolig den største gruppen av Guthixianere, fordi de fleste spillerne er modernister. De følger balanse mer løst, og har en tendens til å side med en av de andre to store gudene. De erkjenner Saradomin og Zamorak som de nye gudene for orden og kaos. (De fleste Guthixianske spillerne er modernister, og dermed følger de enten Zamorak eller Saradomin like mye som de tilber Guthix). Et av de beste eksemplene på en modernistisk ikke-spiller er Kara-Meir, siden hun velger å følge verken Saradomin eller Zamorak, men nekter å noensinne side med noe "ondt" med vilje. Tradisjonalistene Tradisjonalistene er i mye mindre tall enn Modernistene. De er litt mer strenge til tro og læren av Guthix's idealer om balanse og natur. Mange NPC's (som Gipsey Aris, Druids og Void Knights) kan være Tradisjonalister. The Edicts Of Guthix er flere manuskripter skrevet av Guthix, trolig fulgt opp av mange av Tradisjonalistene. Tradisjonalistene anerkjenner vanligvis behovet for andre guder, for eksempel hvordan Saradomin og Zamorak er begge nødvendige for å opprettholde balanse og mangel på en av dem ville rokke balansen. Reformister Hvor mange reformister det er, er ukjent (men sannsynligvis nært modernistene) og noe imellom modernistene og tradisjonalistene når det gjelder troen. De erkjenner Saradomin som etterfølger til Armadyl og Zamorak til Zaros. De sier at Armadyl ga Saradomin kraften til en gud og Zamorak tok den fra Zaros. Armadyl gjemte seg bort i sitt rike. Zaros ble kastet inn i sin verden for alltid. De erkjenner at Armadyl og Zaros fortsatt er guder men deres etterfølgere har tatt deres plass i rettferdighet og kaos. De ønsker balanse i hele Gielinor. Guthixianere Grupper og raser * Druids - tilhengere av balansens gud i Taverley og i Fist of Guthix minigamet. * Seers - En gruppe mennesker som ofte ser profetier, holder til i Seer's Village. * Void Knights - beskyttere av Gielinor, finnes på Void Knight Outpost. * Barbarians og fremmenriks - innbyggerne i Fremennik provinsen og områdene rundt. * Gnomes - Den lille menneskelignende rasen som bor i The Grand Tree og The Tree Gnome Village. * Dwarves - En liten menneskelignende rase av gruvearbeidere, de er derimot ikke sterkt knyttet til troskap. * Light Creatures - restene av Myriadene. * Imcando dwarfs - Spesiell rase med dwarves, de eneste kjente overlevende er Ramarno og Thurgo. * Crux Eqal - Underjordisk gruppe Druids, kjemper mot truslene til Mahjarratene. Spesielle Individer * Filliman Tarlock - Druide-Ånd i Morytania. * Gypsey Aris - gammel sigøyner som bor i Varrock. * Homunclus - horriblet vesen skapt med alchemy. * Queen of Snow - En NPC fra 2007 og 2008 Christmas Event som ble skapt av Guthix for å skape balanse. * Juna - Juna er en slange som vokter The Tears Of Guthix i Lumbridge Slayer Cave. * Fiara - En natur-ånd av Guthix som vokter The Fist of Guthix minigamet. * Kara-Meir - En kvinne, menneskelige eventyrer, og datter av en tidligere White Knight. * Balance Elemental - Vokteren av Stone Of Jas, utnevnt av Guthix. * Thaerisk Cemphier - Leder av Crux Eqal. Trivia *Lavaen ved siden av Mage Arena i Wilderness ser ut som et Guthix Symbol. thumb|Lava formet som Guthix symbol nede til venstre på bildet, ved siden av mage Arena. * De gigantiske steinene man miner for rune essence kan se ut som et Guthix symbol, trolig fordi det var Guthix som oppfant dem * Pillarene i Fist of Guthix har Saradomin symbol på dem, dette er derimot bevist i postbag from the hedge at det var fordi saradomister prøvde å overta Fist of Guthix.